


I'm A Little Unsteady

by The_Eclectic_Reader23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bifrost, F/M, Loki is as vulnerable as he can be in this one, Love Hurts, Not a SongFic though, Odin is a bad guy, Other, Thor is a brother who tries to help, Unrequited Love, but I love all things sad and pain, but his little brother is far too gone, inspired by a song 'Unsteady' by The Ambassadors, remember him at the end of 'Thor'?, some lyrics show up in dialogue, somehow he always ends up to be that way in my fics, this is sad and you are going to hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23
Summary: The prince of tricks demands to stand,the son of thunder wants to settle the peace between the bridges.There's a lady who cares for the man with ice running in his veins,there's a one-eyed king acclaiming the lighting the most.Four people, three of them god-blooded, one of them the outcast, fight for the values they believe in. One Asgard's dread night.
Relationships: Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I'm A Little Unsteady

Asgard is in ruins. 

Princes Loki, the Ruler in charge while the Allfather sleeps, and Thor, a banished son, are fighting on the Bifrost. 

She is running down the streets, racing through the kingdom while her heart is beating with passion and fear. On her way, she meets her fellow citizens, who also cower in their fright, calming them with safe and neutral words, promising everything to be all right. Even if she knows it will not be all right, she, as a part of royalty, has to do whatever she is capable of to prevent rising fear among people. 

She hears astounding noise. Thunders. Thunders and lightnings. Mjolnir. Thor's back here. He's battling against his brother, whom she loves, but doesn't understand quite clearly. 

Loki. He will lose. 

She's still running. The dress she's wearing entangles around her legs with each hard step she takes. She sighs in annoyance and picks its ends in her hands. 

Just as she reaches the beginning of the bridge, it explodes. Rainbow sparkling dust rises up in the air, and she trips down. The bang was rather loud, and it makes her question if there are survivors. Destruction of Bifrost could - and possibly will - cause a great damage on Asgard. Heimdall cannot longer protect it; Loki's act had to do something with his unability to serve his duty as a Gatekeeper. 

They are all on their own.

"I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" she hears a desperate voice. It belongs to Loki. 

They are all somehow alive. The thought, it brings a newborn hope and her lips form in a slight smile. 

She runs forward, avoiding the debris of the bridge as she clings onto that hope. Three figures come in her sight, and she briefly stops breathing when she sees Loki above the abyss. The black hole underneath is sucking the remains of Bifrost, therefore rapidly pulling on Loki's legs as he holds the scepter offered by Thor. 

His hand is holding it loosely. 

_No, Loki. No._

At the same time, the Allfather says the exact same words. But hers and his - they have a different meaning. 

She reaches them: two princes and one king. 

"Loki, dear... listen to me," she speaks, and Loki's eyes dart from Thor to her. He pays full attention to her now. "Listen to me, I beg of you. I know that you're tired of... being alone, invisible to me and the others. I know that you're trying to fight when you feel... like flying. But please, don't let go of the Bifrost." 

"Stop it now, lady, you're giving him ideas!" Thor yells back. Green spark glares at him from Loki's eye. 

"You cannot understand," is all he replies. "None of you cannot understand what I've been through."

"Loki!" Thor shouts. "Loki...," she sings tearfully. 

"If you've known who I was from the beginning, or if you do know, and that was the reason for you to resent me for decades on end-"

"I did not resent you!" she interrupts and closes her eyes. She closes them for a bit, and Loki curses. He wants to see her eyes at all times. "Not ever."

He smiles, but it's not a happy smile. "I am not to trust you, as you, like all the Asgardians, despised my presence in the halls, in the gardens, in the library. Wherever I was, Allfather's hateful influence was felt on me." 

"Nobody here hated you," she says and reaches her hand for him, but she's too away to even grasp his skin. Any little piece of him. "Not until you've done what you've done, Loki."

"Loki, I cannot hold you for long," Thor moans with difficulty. 

His little brother looks at him again. "Then don't." 

"You'll slip if I let go of you," Thor says disbelievingly. 

"Then it'll be finally all right for you and the kingdom." He turns his head back to her. "Now you hate me too, don't you, lovely lady? Have I proved myself a monster I am? Does it please you?" 

"It doesn't," she confesses and withdraws her hand. "It doesn't because I hold affections for you." 

"Affections?" he asks with venomous tranquility. 

"Love," she whispers. 

"Love," Loki repeats. "How strange. I've had to cause the damage for anyone to admit to love me? At least for one person?"

"Loki-," she sobs. Thor tries to pull his brother higher. 

"What do you want me to do?" He dares to stare Odin in the eyes as he holds Thor quietly and doesn't interfere with the scene playing in front of him. He is not the one for emotionality. "In the silence of my father, what do you want me to do?" 

"Not to let go," she whispers again. 

"You don't wish me dead?" Loki mocks, but sadness in his voice betrays his lying ways. He never knows how to behave around her. "Wouldn't it solve your mighty problems? Wouldn't it save you from the burden my name and existence are willing to wear?" 

"If you love me, don't let go," she begs as the tears form in her eyes. 

He looks at her eyes with his own as they gloom with tears. The eyes of his lady, forever kept secret love, remind him of Freyja's crystal coloured hair. They always did. In this moment, as Odin's disappointment in him, a Frost Giant whose right on the Asgard golden throne was never to be, and that was the memory which hurt the most, caused the ice in his blood, in his heart, to break. There was nothing - no one - to hold on or to hope for. His mother was not his mother, not ever; the title of a prince was not his equally. He only has his name, his name alone, and that just... isn't enough. It isn't enough for the trickster prince to rely on. 

"If you love me, don't let go," she says as she cries for him. "Loki."

 _Don't cry for me_ , he wants to say. The weight is pulling him down. _No weeping of yours could do me harm; but your pity becomes a burden I cannot force myself to bear._

"I'm not worthy of it," he whispers. She stares at him intensively. She always stares, never looks. His lady always sees what often passes unseen to another's eye, always feels what cannot be felt easily. 

He lets go. 

As he's falling into void, he hears the screams of his brother, and of his undestined lover. He can swear, somewhere in the halls of Asgard, Frigga is screaming too. 

But he gets only pitiful glances from the Allfather. He'd never satisfy him, now he knows that. If he only listened to him very carefully when he was a little child, he would've sensed the lies behind his soft words. 'Loki will never be a king', Odin thought. 'I could not allow such dishonesty on my reign; but to settle peace down between two rivals since the Age has started, he will do.' That's who he is, or actually was, to Allfather: a bait. A treacherous one indeed, as his true colours were much, much more causing the Asgardians to crawl back in fear and disgust. The mad creature parents tell their children about at night. 

He falls, and falls, and falls. Doesn't seem like it'll ever stop. The falling; out of ordinary, out of expectations set upon him. He'd never meet those with positive results, he knew that all the way along and still, he had the will to fight for it. It was his birthright. 

Soon enough, the hole will swallow him. After that, who knows? It might suck his soul out, or eat it, or erase his flesh. It's not like it matters. Not to him. 

He's dying. How could it matter? 

He cannot trick death. 

He cannot trick _The Death_.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've said all in the tags, haven't I?
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you loved this one as much as did I.


End file.
